


Your Beautiful Eyes Never Looked So Good

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Adventures: Iron Man, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold Weather, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Danger, Fear, Fear of Death, Feelings Realization, Fun and Friends, Fun-loving Tony Stark, Head Injury, Ice, Injury, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Sledding, Snooty Lucius Malfoy, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Stubborness, Winter Solstice, party atmosphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: Lucius can't be bothered with his lovers' Winter Solstice Celebration games. Tony insists he needs to join in. Their little sledding adventure nearly ends in tragedy, yet results in the realization a very stubborn wizard desperately needed to realize - and admit to - and never take for granted, ever again. (M rating for language, innuendo, injury)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: 12 Days of Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2020





	Your Beautiful Eyes Never Looked So Good

Another snowball smashed against the magical barrier, causing a sigh and frown to crease the lips of one very bored, irritated Lucius Malfoy.

Tony rushed up behind him, running smack into the magical barrier Lucius had erected to keep the cretins from pummeling him with snow-packed ice. Very dangerous.

Dazed, Tony shook his head in a groggy way, slapping himself. “Wow. That was a powerful one. I thought we agreed no magic was allowed during the games?”

Reluctantly lowering the barrier, Lucius reached out one velvet-gloved hand to grasp Tony’s, helping his lover off the cold ground. 

“Barbaric. That’s what this is,” Lucius muttered, hastily brushing the snow from his costly, spelled winter gloves.

“Did you hear what I said?” Tony argued, putting his hands on his hips now, covered in bits of broken-off snowball and loose pine needles.

Huffing, Lucius turned away, ducking another missile that struck a tree directly behind him, spraying the back of his head with the fallout. 

“Great Merlin! Now, look at what your friends have done. I shall have to retire to the warming house to fix my hair.”

“Fuck your hair. Just use that stick of yours and fix it. I’ve seen you do it a hundred times.”

With a crocodile smile, Lucius smugly repeated back, “I thought we agreed to no magic during the games?”

Already a bit pissed Lucius wasn’t participating in Stark’s yearly Yule festivities, he grabbed the blond by a cloaked sleeve and dragged his protesting, pompous lover to a small, private grove some thirty feet away from where they started.

Pushing Tony’s arm off and smoothing out his sleeve, Lucius sniffed, doing as Tony had bid, and fixing his hair with a wave of his wand.

“What is the meaning of all this raucous behavior?” Lucius complained. “I find it tedious. A time-waster, if you will. Why are we out where the pagan Heathens roam on the Solstice, flaunting their imaginary power beneath a full moon when we can be in your bed sipping champagne and making love?”

All the while, Lucius had circled Tony, the shorter man’s arms now crossed as he mulishly listened to Lucius attempt to divert him from the matter at hand. At the end of his coaxing, Lucius was kissing up Tony’s neck, smiling into the cold skin there when Tony let out a light moan and allowed his head to be manipulated.

An instant later, Tony pulled away, stomping for good measure and holding up both hands. “None of that! You’re not getting out of the games! You promised that if I went to one of those – what are they – Qwid-ditch – games, you would play with my friends. You promised!”

To Lucius, Tony was acting like a child. With a begrudging sigh, he waved his wand over himself once, transforming his appearance into fancy Muggle ski attire. “There. Are you happy now?”

“I swear that dragging you out to do anything is a pain in my ass!” Tony grumped, grinning like a kid in a candy store now, not at all put out by the ridiculous outfit Lucius had donned. He’d given in; that’s all that mattered in Tony’s eyes.

“I’ll give you a pain in your ass, alright,” Lucius said lowly, slowly trudging after Tony’s form bouncing away in another direction.

“Follow meee!”

\--

“Absolutely not! I refuse to sit astride this monstrosity, highly dangerous contraption and hurtle down an ice-covered hill at breakneck speed just to smash my head on a bloody tree!”

“You are the worst, do you know that?” Tony jabbed back, setting the sledding inner tube down when it was their turn. Their friends cavorted and played around them, a bit of alcohol probably involved. Still, with a couple of their magical friends babysitting up above on brooms, Tony wasn’t worried in the slightest.

Hopping into the tube, he patted behind him. “Settle in! You are in for a treat. I had this hill built personally. It’s the fastest, smoothest ride in the state, I’d wager,” Tony bragged.

“If I go down the hill one time, may I bow out of the rest of the – festivities?” Lucius sneered, the last word sounding like an epithet.

“Fine, you grinch. But don’t expect Santa Claus to polish your chimney later on.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Scoot up.”

It seemed like they were suddenly surrounded by the entirety of the revelers, cameras snapping away, a few magical ones mixed in, as well.

“Blackmail. This will be in the Prophet tomorrow, mark my words,” he hissed in Tony’s ear.

“Fuck the Prophet. If you’re gonna be my boyfriend, you’ve got to learn to live a little.”

“That’s another term I detest. Boyfriend. It makes it sound as if – shite!” Lucius shouted as someone gave them an almighty heave from behind. The booming laughter sounded like the God of Thunder had just sent them on more than a fast ride. Lucius was blinded by the speed with which they sailed down the hill. A purposefully made bump hurtled them off the land, catching massive air as the tube came down with a heavy, ‘Whump,’ jarring Lucius’ teeth in his skull as Tony whooped his appreciation.

“See, isn’t this fun?” Tony shouted, but his query was lost immediately in the wind whipping by. Lucius pulled out his wand, white-knuckled grip holding onto Tony’s waist for dear life, intent on stopping them this very instant.

Instead, the wand was snatched by the very low branch of a pine tree – that they were supposed to be well clear of – leaving Lucius with a bruised hand and a snarl in his throat.

Forgetting all about the terror momentarily, the wizard shouted a spell, directing his ire, irritation, fear, and every other emotion that had been building over the day and stopped their vessel of doom like they’d hit a brick wall.

Not expecting the stop or having braced for it, Tony flew from Lucius’ grasp, pulling the wizard along a few feet where Lucius landed face-first in the snow and pine needles.

Sputtering the offending greenery from his lips and plucking some out of his nose, Lucius got to his feet like a drunkard, staggering before gaining his ground once more.

He cast about for Tony. At first, all was well, and Lucius was sure he would find his ridiculous ‘boyfriend’ laughing amidst a similar pile of snow and green.

“Tony! Stop your games this instant! I’m cold, soaked to the skin, and not in a mood for cavorting!”

An owl’s hoot was the only answer. Lucius felt a more insidious shiver wend it’s way up his spine. “Bloody hell,” he groused, trying to pretend his alarm wasn’t rising in worry for his lover, to no avail. Abandoning pretense, the terse walk became an all-out run, checking behind trees, bushes covered in white, even fallen trees over a frozen pond.

“Tony!” Lucius shouted, panic now evident in his voice. “Tony! Where are you?”

Doggedly determined, Lucius kept on, doing his best to go in a large circle. He’d exhausted himself with the wandless spell, feeling his reserves burning a warning in his core not to expend too much more magical energy, lest he burn it out permanently. His damn hand throbbed with a furious fire. It wasn’t sprained but he’d definitely pulled something or bruised it deeply.

When he was almost ready to resort to panic once more, Lucius caught a glimpse of a leg, then an arm, and he raced over, heart in his throat, both relieved and shattered to see Tony’s crumpled form at the base of a tree that lay just inside a depression in the ground. No wonder he’d been missed! They weren’t far from the tube. Lucius recognized, even in the dim light, the area roughly where they’d stopped.

“Damn it all and blast!” he swore, checking for a pulse. It was thready, and Lucius cursed again. Doing all he could without magic, Lucius debated internally, wrapping himself around Tony’s prone form, chastising himself for his stupidity, and wracking his brain for a solution, the cold slowly seeping into his bones.

Hoping beyond hope that Tony still kept the two-way mirror on him, Lucius rummaged through the inner pockets until he found what he was looking for – a very small, inconspicuous, bespelled mirror similar to that the late, cursed Sirius Black had used.

Having given the other to Charlie Weasley, one of the so-called lifeguards keeping an eye on the party from above, Lucius breathed out a heavy sigh that it was intact. Hands shaking violently, he invoked the mirror, immediately pleading, “Charlie! Where are you? Answer me, damn and blast, boy!”

A red-headed face appeared in the silvery moonlight, hair streaming. The nice thing about mirrors was that words were not as obscured the way they were over Muggle mobile telephonic devices such as what Tony was always fiddling with.

“Where are you? We saw your tube go off the trail, but I can’t find you.”

“I – I don’t know.”

Lucius looked around wildly, giving the best description he was able to. Charlie assured him they’d find him and send for additional help once Tony was stabilized. “My wand! I’ve lost it on the way down.”

“We’ll look for it tomorrow. Don’t you worry, Mr. Malfoy, Ginny’s the best mediwitch in Mungos in twenty years. Ole Tony will be right as rain. Weasley out.”

It seemed an eternity before Charlie found them, landing nearby with his sister. They jumped into action. Ginny cursed under her breath.

“Is it bad? What’s wrong?”

“Let’s just say it’s good you didn’t move him,” she told Lucius.

Frantic with worry, Charlie had to hold the other wizard back until Lucius had utterly exhausted himself, tears falling from his eyes unashamedly. It wasn’t until just this moment, he realized how much the Muggle idiot had come to mean to him, and it might be too late to tell him. What an ass he’d been, and Tony had never tried to stifle who Lucius was or change him into something else.

Ginny pulled out a mobile and trekked a fair bit but still within shouting distance of the crash site, so the magical workings she’d put in place wouldn’t fry the device upon activation. She was soon back, reassuring Lucius. “Help’s on the way. Don’t you worry. Tony just needs a qualified Healer and a good night’s rest. Some potions and a couple of days, he’ll be just fine.”

Lucius nodded numbly. Ginny noticed the Malfoy elder shivering violently. Placing a warming charm over him, he shot her a grateful, small smile, then collapsed where he stood.

\--

Lucius’s eyes snapped open as he sucked in a breath. Carefully, he rose from the bed he was in, taking in his surroundings. He was in a medical facility of some sort, but very exclusive and private, almost like Tony’s luxurious properties. Just across the way lay his prone boyfriend. Somehow, it didn’t seem so silly anymore.

Padding gingerly over the chilly floor in his bare feet and ridiculous hospital gown (he was sure someone was taking the piss, putting him in such a grotesque piece of attire,) he bent over Tony, studying his face.

The color had returned to his face, and he breathed easily. A neck brace was in place, and the evidence of advanced magicks sparked around the bed. How badly had his lover been hurt? Lucius immediately felt his heart clench in agony again at the thought of losing this precious man.

As he was leaning away, a hand grabbed his wrist. Rushing back to eye-level, Lucius smoothed the curled bit of hair back from Tony’s newly healed forehead. Those gorgeous brown eyes opened, and Tony smiled weakly.

“Hey Lucy, I’m guessing I fucked up again?”

The pathetic joke flew right over Lucius' head as he continued to stroke Tony’s cheek tenderly, studying the weathered features in the Man of Iron’s skin. No magic, did Tony have, yet he’d seen, overcome so much. Tony was a soldier, strong, brave, brilliant, and one of a kind.

“Everything okay there, stud?” Tony joked again.

Lucius just nodded, a happy tear sliding from his cheek. “Your beautiful eyes have never looked so good. I love you, Tony Stark.”

“Love you too, Lucy.”

Lucius let him get away with the hated nickname. There was time enough at a later date to punish Tony for the transgression. For now, he had his love back in his arms, and he was never taking him for granted, ever again.


End file.
